Reassured Sexuality
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set in the FMA 2003 series, Clause is saved by Ed once again, then she found out he's being accused of doing what her attacker did. Based from Vic Mignogna, the guy who voiced Ed, being accused of sexual harassment.


Clause has never felt this good before. Ever since she was rescued from Majahal's attempt to use her as a vessel in transferring her soul to one of his mannequins that were in the image of his not-so deceased beloved Karin, she started dressing in feminine clothing. It's been days she was dressed as a paper boy, as Ed called it that way, just to cope with her sister's death. Anyway, with her death being avenged with Majahal's death, that can be finally put to rest, hence she started wearing a dress, remembering Ed called her prettier when she isn't dressed as a paper boy.

Speaking of Ed, it's been days since she last saw him and his younger brother, Al. She was talking a walk in the night when trouble suddenly loomed on her.

"Hello there, girly," a burly thug approached her.

"What do you want?" she would rather not get involve with him.

"You, of course."

When she realizes his true intention, she attempts to run for help. Unfortunately for her, the thug is fast enough to grab her and dragged her to someplace where no one would see what he's doing to her which is an alleyway.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that dressed like a boy before? Clause, right?" the thug grinned.

"What's it to you?" she retorted.

"I heard you led a band of misfits, and I'm amazed they still looked up to you even you started wearing a dress."

"They will always look up to me, despite my gender."

"I see what you mean. Now, let's get down to real business!"

With sadistic glee, he pinned her down to the ground and started groping her breasts.

"Let me go!" Clause pleaded. "Somebody, help me, please!"

"Scream as much as you want, girly. This place is a perfect spot because no one would hear your screams," the thug said as he started ripping off her dress, barely exposing her bra and panties. "Now, for the best part..." he started moving his lips toward hers slowly.

"Help! Someone! Anybody!" she cried out for help while struggling.

"Leave her alone, you jerk!" a familiar voice answered her call as a figure immediately punches his face to get him to let her go. She couldn't believe Ed has come to save her.

"Why, you...!" the thug brandishes a knife but Ed made a strong punch to his stomach in order to knock him out.

"Are you okay, Clause?" Ed turns to her.

"Oh, Ed..." Clause is so much in relief that she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "Thank you."

At least he's able to cover her barely exposed body with his red coat and get her home safely without any further incident. Good thing her father welcomed him easily after having heard from her of how she was rescued by this young alchemist from Majahal's scheme. He even said his thanks for saving her twice in both incidents.

"Are you doing okay, Clause?" Ed lies down beside the girl's bed after putting bandages to where she was injured. At least she's safe from the thug, so she wore a spare dress from the cabinet.

"Yes, Ed, I'm doing okay. Thank you for saving me again," the brunette smiled gratefully.

"Good to know," he is assured.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? And where's Al?"

"We just came here for a detour. Got caught up with something. As for where Al is, I'm sure he's handling something on his own."

"I see..."

Just then, Ed starts putting his arm around Clause. She blushed at this, but at least she found comfort with him around.

"Tell me, Clause. Am I being too affectionate?" he asked with worry on his face.

"It's normal to be affectionate for someone," she reassured him before asking the specific question. "Why do you want to ask me of this? It's as if you think being affectionate is bad."

"I don't think of that. It's just... days ago before coming here, I was accused of kissing people that were older than me without their consent. Even they think I was groping them. I didn't mean to do this. When I tried to show them real affection, I was ostracized, even calling me a criminal at one point," he told her of what happened before his second visit to this village.

"That's crazy, Ed!" she started crying. "Why would they accuse you of something that it's impossible for you to do?!"

"That's what I would like to know myself. Good thing I have a few believers who think I didn't do any of those of those stuff, and you're one of them."

Clause is so touched by his words of including her as one of those people who believe in his innocence. She pulls him to a hug, hoping he would return it and he did.

"I just people would forget about this and treat you like how they treated you before," she cried.

"Me, too, Clause. Me, too," he wished the same thing.

After a few seconds, they let go of the hug, and Ed is about to take his leave.

"You saved me this so far, Ed! Let me return the favor by saving you from your problem! I'll prove your innocence, I swear it!" she cried, while watching him leaving the village with Al by his side.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? I made this in the wake of Vic Mignogna, the person who voiced Ed, being accused of sexual harassment. The reason I chose Ed is because Vic said to be his favorite character to voice. I can only hope Vic would be cleared of those accusations and return working for Funimation and Rooster Teeth. Anyway, this fanfic is based from episode 4 of the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime.  
**


End file.
